With All My Heart
by SucessForeverWithAPenInHand
Summary: "I turned away quickly, with the turn of my heel, and my eyes widened when I saw her. She was standing against a pillar, feet crossed and arms folded; headphones over her ears. I smiled, she looked prettier than ever." I met her again in college and I knew right then, that I was never going to let her go again. Told from both Eleanor and Park's perspective.
1. Prolouge

The wind blew in my face as I walked towards the mailbox, and I clung to my orange and purple scarf. My bright red hair flutters behind me like a comet falling from the sky. The small postcard was safely kept from the wind in my right pocket. I knew that Park would be happy, maybe even elated, for he was constantly writing me letters and asking me to reply. Sometimes, I wished he would just move on, because every time his letter shows up on my doorstep, a wave of depression washes over me. Just thinking about it made the tears form. When I reached the mailbox, took the letter out of my pocket, raised the flag, and walked off with a smile on my face. As I thought about the words in the letter, my smile grew wider.

"_I love you."_


	2. Chapter 1: Park

_Hello to everyone reading my story! This is my first fanfiction, so review! I want to make my writing more enjoyable for everyone. _

_Disclaimer, I don't own Eleanor and Park, though I wish I did. _

_Anyways, enjoy the first _real _chapter of "With All My Heart" from Park's POV._

* * *

-**FIVE YEARS LATER**-

I was walking through the subway station, notebook in my hand. I was about to get on the train going to the dorm when a postcard slipped out of my notebook. I ran to save it, it was just too important for me to lose because of the wind.

_"Please step away from the platform, the train is now leaving."_

Through the crowd of people, anyone could have seen me standing with several emotions flashing across my face. It probably was an odd sight, what was some Asian boy doing staring at a postcard in the middle of the subway station. But knowing many of the people from this area weren't kind enough to ask me if I was okay, they would leave me alone.

But, if someone would have looked closely at my face, they would have seen tears. The tattered postcard was fraying at the edges. It was from my first girlfriend, Eleanor Douglas, and even though I had dated many girls since then I could never, ever forget her. She was the one who came into my life and told me I could be anything; she was the one that was always there and who I was always there for. I kept the postcard just to remind me to keep going and to give me the motivation that I would see her one day. I sighed in relief that the postcard was okay, hugged the postcard fondly, and tucked it back inside the notebook.

I turned away quickly, with the turn of my heel, and my eyes widened when I saw her. She was standing against a pillar, feet crossed and arms folded; headphones over her ears. I smiled, she looked prettier than ever. I was about to walk over and wave, when another girl comes over and starts talking to her animatedly, and with her Eleanor walked away; away from me. This sight pained me, why does it feel like this has happened before. A time where she was walking farther and farther away from me. A time where even when I wanted to reach out and grab one of her soft red curls, my hand would only touch emptiness; where when I tried to run after her, it seemed that our distance would only grow larger.

My hand still halfway in the air, I turned around and walked the other way. Trying to shake the hope of being with her again, out of mind, but it wouldn't leave. So, I walked back to the dorms, hoping that someday soon our paths will cross once again.

* * *

_Reviews! Please!_


	3. Chapter 2: Eleanor

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eleanor and Park... T-T_

_Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! Oh, and remember to review!_

* * *

I was standing against the pillar listening to music. My new Walkman was better than my first, but it didn't have that sentimentality for me, the sentimentality of Park. Park, my first boyfriend and the only one I will ever truly love with all my heart. I never dated after I left that small town. Then my Walkman switched tracks. It started to play a song that was an inside joke between Park and me. I closed my eyes and let myself remember my time with Park.

"_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about this the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does."_

"How soon is now?" by the Smiths had such a haunting music, that it spoke to my heart. It reminded me of that day. When Park saw the title of the song on my notebook, and then he had played it for me and it was like I could just get lost in the music.

The song was almost over when Jennifer, my best friend and roommate since I joined the college, walked towards me and started talking quite animatedly about her newest endeavor to the Alps. I walk with her towards the dormitories. Nearby a girl named Amber just snickered at my clothing, which was outrageous as always. I wanted to walk over and sing the chorus of the song straight to her perfect face.

"I am human and I need to be loved, but I also can stand up for my differences," I thought, as I walked away with my head held high.

The next day, I walked into the cafeteria dressed oddly, as usual, and Amber walked over. Her designer bag hanging on the crook of her elbow; lips smacking every time she chews her gum.

"Wow, Eleanor, where did you get those clothes? Are they Grandma's hand me downs?"

"No, actually they're vintage. V-I-N-T-A-G-E. I got it from a boutique on main campus. I'll tell the shop owner you want a whole wardrobe, okay? Thanks for the compliment," I retort and soon start to walk away, but Amber grabs my hand and digs her nails into my skin.

"What are you talking about, scum? Why in such a hurry? Oh, I have an idea! My maid's gone for the week, so can you take care of it? Great! You will probably be able to make enough for some decent clothes. What do you think about that?" She pushes her nails into my skin, and I yelp in pain.

"You like that-" Amber says before she is interrupted by an Asian boy. He looks like someone I know, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He had a squarish build of a face, and large brown orbs for his eyes, I feel like I could look at them forever. He takes Amber's hand off of me.

He looks worriedly at me, "Are you okay?"

Before I could even respond, Amber says, "Why aren't you asking me if I'm okay? Why would you care about her, Park!"

I look at the asian boy and exclaim, "Park?!" He nods slowly and I jump into his arms.

"I've missed you so much," I say. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds my waist and spins me around.

He smiles like nothing mattered at that moment except me. All the while, Amber is staring dumbfounded; staring at me with pure jealousy and hatred.

But, I don't care, all that mattered at that moment to me was Park, the love of my life. Tears pour out of my eyes, Park's gentle hands wipe them away.

"I can't believe that it's you right in front of me, right now." He whispers to me. I just nod, because I can't believe it either.

"I just hope this isn't a dream, if it is I will punch something." I say. I earn a laugh from his lips, it feels so good to hear him laugh after so many years.

"Well, I would feel bad for that pillow!" He says, with a deep laugh caught in his throat. We both start laughing. I couldn't have been happier. Then, Amber stepped in between us, interrupting our laughter.

"Excuse me, Park," she says, completely ignoring me, "What is your relation to Eleanor?" She says my name like it's poison. Park towers over her, then he says something that shocks the entire audience we have gathered; mostly made of Park's fan-club of girls.  
He glowered at Amber, "Eleanor was my first girlfriend," then he paused for effect, "and she is my current girlfriend." The last statement not only shocks the crowd, it shocks me as well. He grabbed my hand, and he and I walked away. I turned to him for an explanation, but all I see is his bangs covering his eyes.

Then I understand completely when he mumbles, "When I was younger I couldn't protect you from those bullies." Then, he looks at me with a strange intensity, but somewhere inside me I feel really happy. He held both of my hands, and looked me square in the face.

"I promise you that I will protect you. No one will take you away from me this time." I nod, and then I ask.

"You want to go get some coffee? I'd like to catch up for a little." He smiles and nods.

We head to the nearest coffee store, and I can tell you that we both were in our own little world.

* * *

_Reviews! Please!_


	4. Chapter 3: Park

_I hope you all are enjoying my story! If not, well I hope you can REVIEW and let me improve my writing!_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Eleanor and Park (sigh)_  
_Enjoy the next chapter of "With All My Heart"_

* * *

We reached the coffee shop, and we grabbed a seat. Just to tease Eleanor a little, I walked over and pulled out her chair for her. Then, I waited for her to sit down before I pushed the chair in. She giggled a little, and my smile brightened. She waited for me to sit down, before she took a sip of her coffee.

Then, she asked me what I was majoring in, and I told her that I was majoring in photography and film, and minoring in music. Then I asked her, though I knew already.

"A major in Literature, and minor in creative writing," she responded, "Actually, as one of the top 10 people in the department, I was given the opportunity to travel to Bucharest, Romania for three years as a foreign exchange student. Actually Bucharest, Romania is one of the writing capitals of the world. Besides that fact, I was going to go, but since you have re-entered my life, I probably won't." She smiled.

"As your amazing boyfriend … ," I started and she laughed at the 'honorary title' she had been given. I continue, "I should tell you to go, but I am a little too selfish. So, please don't go and leave me with all these fan girls. I would miss you terribly."

It felt like a really cheesy line, but she just smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Then, we talked about the last couple years; I found out that Eleanor hadn't dated anyone after me. That made me feel really guilty, because I had. But, the truth was that none of them made me feel like Eleanor did. My thoughts came back to Eleanor when she asked me yet another question.

"Why did you chose Kaplan University, Park?"

"I didn't really have a reason. It was one of the only colleges that accepted me, so I chose them. You?"

"I always loved the town of Davenport, and it's close to home. Say, how is Tina doing?"

"Actually, she eloped with her boyfriend after graduation. Speaking of high school, did you go to prom?"

"No, I just stayed home. I had no one to go with, so…"

"Same, I didn't go either," I lied, then hastily said, "Even if I had, it wouldn't have been the same without you." She smiled really widely and I felt terrible that I lied to her.

After another couple minutes of silence. I say under my breath, "Don't forget Hans Solo, as Boba Fett I will cross the universe to be with you."

She nodded and looks at her watch, and jumps out of her seat.

"Oh no I'm going to be late for class! It was nice talking to you!"

She is about to walk away when I say, "I'll pick you up at 7 for dinner, okay?" She quickly noded and ran to class. I also got up and walked slowly to my next class, thinking about our date later that night.

* * *

_Well, you know what to do! Review, please!_


	5. Chapter 4: Eleanor

_Short chapter today. Sorry! So, I decided to post two chapters today! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eleanor and Park_

* * *

It had been several weeks since I had been reunited with Park, and our happiness together grew every moment; as well as Amber's jealousy. But, I didn't care, as long as I was with Park I didn't have a care in the world. I took those opportunities to flaunt my happiness to Amber, she had been bullying me for quite a while and it had seemed a worthy comeback. Whenever she tried to get to me, Park had always been there.

It was a Monday morning, and I hadn't felt too great, so I didn't go to my script writing class, the only class I had with Park.

"I'll ask Park what happened in class today, tomorrow," I thought to myself as I drifted off. The weariness was taking its toll upon me, and I blacked out into a peaceful state of sleep.

* * *

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 5: Park

_And here is the second chapter for today, so enjoy! Our characters are going to hit a rough road soon so stay tuned. Just sit back and watch the action unfold!_

_...Um, that actually sounded a little weird. But, without further ado, here is your story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eleanor and Park_

* * *

It had been a Monday, and I was going to see Eleanor at our Script writing class. When I walked in, I didn't see her and I was worried, but the teacher started the class. So, I decided to go over to her dorm room afterwards if she didn't show up.

"We will now be doing partner writing projects. So, I will draw a girl's name and a boy's name and they will be partners," the teacher says, "Okay, the first pair is Park and Amber."

I sighed and thought, "Eleanor is going to get a kick out of this."

"Hey Park! I have an awesome idea for a script. Want to go grab some lunch and talk ideas?" Amber asked me, and I nodded.

"And make sure you get this in your head, I will even say it in terms for your puny little brain to understand. I. Have. A. Girlfriend. Got it?"

"Understood." She says, gum smacking, and a smirk playing on her lips.

That was the longest lunch break of my life.

" … So, then we can have the female lead runaway and settle down with the male lead's best friend." Amber finishes.

"Yeah that sounds good, I actually have some other ideas." I say absent mindedly as I get up.

"Sure, lets talk while going to our next classes," Amber suggested. I agreed and we started to walk. When we reached the courtyard, Amber suddenly took my hand and put it over her shoulders and she started to giggle extremely loud. Then, I heard a shocked gasp and then a held back sob. Then, I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life when I turned around to see a flash of red dashing away in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Well, you know what to do!_

_Review!_

_(Wow, that rhymed!)_


	7. Chapter 6: Eleanor

_Hello! I am so happy, people from many countries are reading my story! Yay! Thank you for supporting my stories, but you know what would be more helpful?_

_Reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eleanor and Park_

_Anyways, enjoy the latest chapter of With All My Heart told from Eleanor's perspective._

* * *

I woke up around lunch time, and I wanted to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 1:36 p.m. When I reached, I bought a sandwich and sat outside under an umbrella. The air felt fresh on my bare skin, and the sunshine felt like a warm embrace. That's when I remembered that I needed to find Park and ask about what happened in our script writing class.

I rushed to my feet and threw away my trash into a nearby trash can. I thought I might find him at the on-campus music store, so I headed that way.

"The store is located a little past the courtyard, if I remember correctly," I told myself. As I turned the corner that turns into the courtyard, I saw him. He was with Amber.

"Why is he with her?" I silently raged. Then, when I look closer at the situation, I see that Park's arm is around Amber and they were both laughing at something. I felt like my heart was breaking for the second time, but this time it was because of Park; not because I was leaving him.

I gasped and felt a sob caught in the back of my throat. I couldn't bare what was going on anymore; Amber not only took Park away from me, but she also took my pride as well. The tears poured from my eyes, and I turned and ran. I found myself at the writing department head's office, and I knew exactly why. I walked inside and got ready to accept what my life had come to.

Out of breath, I quickly said what I wanted, "I want to got to Romania."

The department head just nodded and said, "Eleanor Douglas, right?"

I nodded and ran away, tears filling my eyes. I burst into my dorm room, Jennifer looked up with confusion in her eyes. I always told everything to her, so when I looked at her she seemed to understand. Jennifer got off her bed and pulled out my suitcase. I just sat on my bed crying, while Jennifer held up t-shirts. I nodded my head if I wanted to take it with me, and she placed it inside. After she was done, she got up and just hugged me, because right then I needed her now more than ever.

* * *

_You know what to do!_

_Just click that button and review!_

_See its right here..._

II

II

V


	8. Chapter 7: Park

_Hello! This story is getting to the best part! Please enjoy the next chapter of With All My Heart!_

_I don't own Eleanor and Park..._

* * *

I pulled my hand away from Amber's shoulders.

"I warned you, didn't I? Why did you do it? WHY?" I raged. She remained silent, but her smug look didn't leave her face.

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed. Many passersby took a moment to look at us, but I didn't care. I stormed off, but stopped when Amber calmly grabbed my hand.

She said, "Don't go running after someone who doesn't care for you, especially when I'm right in front of you! What do you even see in her?" Her vicious smile was pleading, it had been quite the odd sight.

I turned away and replied, "Because she didn't downgrade herself to your lowly level, I don't even know why I treated you like a human. You are scum." With this I pried her fingers of my hand, and dashed in the direction where I saw Eleanor disappear.

I search for hours all over campus, but I couldn't find her. Giving up, I had walked to the campus gardens and started kicking pebbles.

"Even if you did see her, she probably wouldn't want to talk to you. Curse stupid misunderstandings and curse girls who feel it's their life's mission to ruin people's lives." I muttered to myself.

Then, as the sun was setting, I heard a voice; I turned around and saw Eleanor. Red, puffy eyes and a runny nose; from crying no doubt.

"Listen, Eleanor-" I started.

But, she interrupted, "No, you listen! How could you do that to me! Again! If you didn't want me in the first place, you could have just said so!" Tears had started to pour out of her eyes. I felt terrible, and I tried to fix the situation.

"Please don't say that … I love you with all my heart. I might have dated other girls when you were gone, and sure I went to Prom with someone, but that doesn't mean-" Then I heard another sob, and the realization had dawned on me. Not only had I told her that I had dated other girls, I also had just told her that I had lied to her.

"Y-You lied-d to m-me?" She said, breathing hard because of the tears. "How could you! I have remained faithfully by your side this whole time!"

"You call that faithfully?" I started to get angry. "When I sent letter after letter to you those five years and you only send one postcard! One! With only three words on it! I spent the rest of of my time looking for you! You don't even understand how hard I have tried to find you. Why do you keep running away from me?" By now I am screaming.

She carefully and calmly said, "It doesn't matter because I am not the one who cheated. If you were so impressed by Amber's "offer" then why didn't you accept it in the first place."

I had gotten even more angry, "I can't believe you aren't even going to listen to my side of the story!"

"What side!" she retorted. "I saw everything! You were all over her!"

"What are you talking about?"

There was a lapse of silence.

"I can't believe I ever loved someone like you." I said, and then I quickly covered my mouth when I realized what I had said. I didn't even mean it, I meant it as a compliment; complimenting her ability to craft a good argument. I try to fix the situation, but my efforts were useless.

"Eleanor I-" I say, before I am interrupted, again.

"I can't believe you just said that, Park." She said, her wide eyes brimming with tears. My heart aches when she said my name.

"Eleanor, please listen-"

"I hate you, Park." I tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"Get away from me!"

Before I can say anything else, she ran away.

As I watched her run away once again, I punched myself. How could I have done this to the love of my life.

* * *

The next day, I walked into the cafeteria and I got a cup of coffee. At a nearby table, some girls are talking about a trip.

One of the girls, said, "You know Eleanor Douglass? Guess what? She accepted the school's offer to go to Romania!"

Another girl replied by saying, "Then, I think I should accept their offer, too! I totally look up to her! She is the goddess of the Writing department!"

Then, the girls started squealing over the fact that one of them had gotten the offer.

I quickly got up, because I needed to find Eleanor.

I find her outside on one of the park benches with her best friend, Jennifer. When they both saw me, Eleanor looked away and Jennifer got up saying she would go get another cup of coffee. I sat down next to Eleanor in silence. Then, I dropped the bomb.

"I heard you accepted the offer to go to Romania."

"Yeah, what of it?" she replied coldly.

"Why are you going?" I shouted, feeling my jealousy sneak into my voice. Why did Romania get to have her, instead of me.

"Because I don't have a reason to stay back anymore!"

I am shocked, I didn't know that this relationship was over; that we were over.

"Now leave me alone, Park! Please…" She whispered this to me and then she ran over to Jennifer and left.

Every time it seemed she was running away from me.

"Why?" was all I could think.

* * *

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 8: Eleanor

_Thanks to the 3 people who left reviews! Thank you so much to those people, I was screaming for a solid hour..._

___This is the second to last chapter, so enjoy! _

_I don't own Eleanor and Park..._

* * *

As soon as I left Park, I felt guilty that I didn't listen to him. But, I was also proud of myself, because I knew that his "excuse" was going to invalid anyways.

I was leaving in two days, and I couldn't wait to leave. But, I would miss Jennifer, the school, Davenport's scenery, my classes, the campus, and … Park. Somewhere inside of me, I wished that he hadn't cheated on me.

Whenever I was with him, my heart beated faster, and I crumbled to pieces. It took an awful lot of strength not to crumble when I had found out that he not only cheated on me, he had lied to me as well. I just hoped I can start anew in Romania so that I could move on. Three years had just seemed like a good way to start my adult life! Maybe I could move there permanently! The thought seemed quite enticing, but the possibilities are endless…

"I could do anything with my life!" I said out loud, and Jennifer just smiled at me.

It was a bright Thursday, when I left from the campus to the airport. Jennifer saw me to the taxi and we both cried over leaving, but I knew Jennifer was happy for me. I checked my bag, I had my passport, phone, 3 airplane tickets, course work, and my Walkman. I was ready to go.

But, my heart tugged at me when I thought I saw him through the car window, but it wasn't him. That person was wearing glasses and was too dull-looking. Somewhere inside me, I wanted him to see me one last time before I didn't see him for three years. Now I understood how Park felt when I moved to Minnesota, I felt so alone. He didn't even say goodbye.

I felt terrible that I even felt that way, how could I have done something like this to him.

I reached the airport and checked in my baggage and headed to terminal A and gate 23 the flight to Bucharest, Romania. My journey consisted of three flights. First to O'Hare International Airport, Chicago. Then to Frankfurt Airport, Germany, and finally, to Bucharest, Romania. I took my time to get a drink, but hustled to get to the gate in time when I heard the announcement:

"Flight IID-BR-0934 to Bucharest, Romania will be taking off in two minutes, so please report to Gate A23 at this time if you are on this flight."

I reached the gate just in time to board the plane, and I found my seat quickly. It was a window seat, and the pilot said to get ready for take-off. I clasped my seat belt and looked outside to pass the time. As I looked out, I saw something that shocks me, and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Park was running beside the plane. His black hair was glinting of the sun in such a way that he looked liked the most perfect person in the world. Then, someone, probably Security, took him away, and my heart shattered at this scene.

"He came to say goodbye!" I exclaimed, trying not to contain my happiness. My seatmate turned to me with a weird look on his face, and returned to his newspaper. Then, I started to question myself.

"Why did my heart shatter? D-Do I need Park?" I wondered.

This is when I realized, no matter where I go or what I do, Park is the love of my life, and I couldn't leave him for anything. I realized that I needed him to survive, like the oxygen that I needed to breathe, stay alive, and function properly. Park was the other half of me.

"But, isn't it too late?" I said to myself. How could I reach him? But, then I corrected myself, "No, it's not too late for anything." Then, I started to form a plan.

* * *

_Can you please review? If you could it would make my day!_


	10. Chapter 9: Park

_I'm sorry I didn't update... But, thats only because I didn't want the story to end!_

_Wow! Its already the last chapter! Its been a long ride, but I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eleanor and Park_

_Drumroll please... I present to you the last chapter of "With All My Heart" from Park's POV_

* * *

After I had talked to Eleanor I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't believe that what we had was over. I knew she would leave today; I had asked someone from the Writing Department. When I woke up for breakfast that morning, my head couldn't wrap around the fact that she didn't need me anymore. After breakfast, I headed back to my dorm room.

When I entered, my roommate looked up, but went back to his laptop soon enough. We weren't that close, but I guess we had been mutual friends. I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I was frustrated, I didn't understand why she left.

"Did I do anything wrong?!" I accidentally shouted out loud. My roommate shrugged and walked out of the room with his hoodie.

But, I do have that temper, that will flair every once in a while… scratch that. It's more like all the time.

I agreed with Eleanor, I was with a girl that obviously wasn't her, any girlfriend would get jealous of that kind of situation!

… And I had also, blew up during that argument and the one we had the day after about her leaving. But, still she did many more things wrong than I did! She hadn't listened to my situation and left this country without my permission either. Maybe, I should just wait for her to come crawling back with an apology, because I was right. But, that would be cruel because in true sense she did not even start this whole ordeal, I did.

Then, I knew what my only option was, I had to apologize myself. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I passed my roommate in hallway and ask him for his car keys.

He agrees and before he tosses them to me, he says, "Go get her, Park. Don't lose her." I stand stunned as the keys fall into my hands.

"You do realize her plane leaves in 15 minutes right? Get a move on it!" he says. I continued to stare in confusion at him.

He sighs and says, "You left it open on your computer I just happened to see! Now move or you will miss this opportunity! Don't burn your bridges!" I shook my head and smiled in thanks at him. Then, I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. I had to make it.

* * *

I reached the airport within 17 minutes and I entered the airport and went to the help desk. Luckily, there was no one in line. I asked the receptionist which gate flight IID-BR-0934 to Bucharest, Romania was. She shook her head and looked sadly at me. My eyes widened when it dawns on me, the plane had left. I ran out a unauthorized exit that lead to the runway. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it wasn't the dumbest thing I ever did. The dumbest thing I ever did was letting Eleanor leave me the first time. I am going to make sure that didn't happen again. I ran after the plane on my far left, because I thought I saw Eleanor's red hair in a window. I ran as fast my legs could carry me, 'I wonder if she saw me' was all I could think. But, security catches me before I could get far, but I don't fight them. They seem to understand what was going on and I watched her plane leave. Then, they dragged me away.

* * *

I stumbled into my dorm room and I tossed the car keys back to my roommate. He looked up and I shook my head. He gave me a pitiful smile.

He said, "You'll get her next time don't worry." He pats me on the shoulder and walks out of the room to give me some privacy. I knew my plan was stupid, even reckless, but that didn't mean I thought I couldn't have somehow gotten her back. It started to rain outside and I started to cry for two reasons. The first was obvious, Eleanor, my Eleanor, was gone. The second was something his mother once said.

She had said, "There is an old legend of two people who were lovers. They were torn apart because of greed and jealousy. The girl was a princess married off by her father and the man became very sad. The man then cried, but was stopped when his mother told him that the only time that a man was allowed to cry is when the Heavens also cry for him." I had asked her then what she meant, and she just gave me a mischievous smile and said I would understand when I was older.

Now, I finally understood what she meant. My heart felt as though it had been ripped into shreds. I felt horrible that I had caused this mess in the first place. I cried so hard as the thunder outside continued with no mercy. I didn't even hear the door open. I only looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go away-" I started before I looked up to see a bright red blob of hair in my face. I am rendered speech.

"E-E-Eleanor?! W-Why H-How What are you doing here? I-I thought you left?!" I am too shocked to say anymore. But, she just smiled.

Then, I asked, "Are you a dream? Because if you are, I will punch something." I say, fearing what would have happened if my worst fears had come true.

Eleanor smiled and said, "I would feel bad for that pillow." Then, she laughed, and I knew it wasn't a dream. It felt so good to hear her laughter. I was too happy to say anything, but my look of confusion remained on my face.

She smiled once again and cured my confusion, "I caught the first plane back from O'Hare Airport in Chicago. I told my professor by cell phone and he totally understood. Actually, he said he had been in a similar situation when he was in college. I had to come back, Park. I couldn't leave you here when I was in Romania. Romania would have brought me my wildest dreams about education of poetry, but my heart wouldn't be in it. It would be thinking about you." She said, and I am glad she was back to her normal, bubbly self.

"I need you, Park," she said. "I don't think I can live without you."

"Yeah, I need you, too. I promise you I will never let you leave again."

"And I promise that I will never need a reason to leave either, because I don't want to leave you."

"I love you, Eleanor." I said confidently.

"I-I Love you, too, Park. I love you with all my heart. But, do you love me with all of your heart?" She started slowly and picked up her pace with confidence as she continued to speak. I don't think I could have been happier.

I replied with all the love I felt for her in my voice.

"With all my heart."

* * *

_Please review! But, if you guys are interested in an epilogue, PM me!_

_Thanks for staying with me this long, and look forward to new stories soon!_


End file.
